A Regular XMen Show 3: Deadpool Time!
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: From the first 2 Regular X-Men Show Stories. The Regular Show and the X-Men Gang are now travel to the Adventure Time Universe to find Deadpool. What will happen if they got there? Include OCS. T for Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, and Drug themes.
1. OC's

**MB360:**** After the Regular Show and the X-Men gang defeat Magneto, they find out one of the X-Men was gone. And that X-Men is Deadpool. Now, they will travel to Adventure Time universe to find Deadpool. Plus, my OCS are included, but I don't own anything else, Special Guest: Ultimate Spider-Man and MLP:FIM characters.**

* * *

**A Regular X-Men Show 3: Deadpool Time! OCS**

**Name: Steven W. Wilson**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Nickname: The Mercenary, the Assassin, Show-Off, Hero

Appearance: Look like Marvel's Anti-Hero, Deadpool, (unmasked): blue eyes, brown hair (Y2J Style)

Sexuality: Straight, but a bit Bisexual.

Bio: He's a hardcore Assassin, plus he dress and acted like his favorite Marvel Character, Deadpool. The difference is he's not horribly scarred,

he wear a mask, sometimes . He always carry his katanas, just in case of emergences(or he use them for his enemies).

He'll speak any different type of language. He can lift more than 420 pounds, but no more than 800 pounds. And lastly, he look out to friends, who cares the most.

Good or Bad: Neutral

Relationship: He use to date Marceline, and might have a little feelings with Joey, which they have issues in the past. He idolizing Deadpool by becoming just like him, and being part of the Deadpool Corps. He hates Mordecai, because he's dating Marceline. Therefore, he dates Margaret to make him jealous, and hang out with Rigby. He also hates and make fun of Wolverine, because Steven told him that Deadpool was better than Logan, and said, "Suck it, Wolverine!"

Like: Chimichanga, Guns, Katanas

Dislike : People tell him what to do

Others: In this story, he's one of the remain humans in Ooo. He's always breaks the 4th wall. In his counterpart, Stephanie, she's more aggressive and more funny.

**Name: Castro Hart**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nickname: The Hitman

Appearance: Blond Short hair, Brown pants, wears a metal masks on his lower half of his face, wears an eye patch on his left eye, black gloves, A t-shirt said MW3, a Leather brown Jacket, and shoes.

Hometown: Ontario, Canada

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: Past generations, The Hart Family was the most famous. Castro was the only one who want to have a normal life, at 12 he drank a potion, that's give him lighting powers. Just like Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, he got a symbol in his eye that gives him the powers. At age 15, during the Mushroom War, he froze himself, in order to live, and a thousand years later, he was unfroze by Finn, Jake, Joey, and Steven.

Good or Bad: Good

Relationship: He's in love with Princess Bubblegum. He and Cable were becoming allies. Castro is a friend of Skips, who help him succeed to the Guardians of the Eternal Youth, and save the world, twice. Cyclops was impress of Castro's powers, and want him to become an X-Men.

Like: na

Dislike :na

Others: Back than, he's a young scientist. Kind to all and helpful to others. In his counterpart, Castra, she's might think she's Castro's twin Sister, and inventing iron suits. He got the yin-yang symbol, on his eye.

**Name: Joey N. Hardy**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nickname: The Wanna Be Enigma

Appearance: Dark Purple Hair, with little blue hair at the right front side, Wristbands, wears skinny jeans, rag at the back pocket, black tantop, black and white shoes, blue eyes and facial hair, similar to Jeff Hardy.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Bio: He's was also the remaining human in Ooo. He meet Steven and dated, until the issue gets out of hand. Then he dated Princess Bubblegum, and meet Steven again, who was dating Marceline. Then, he was hanging around Finn a lot, and admit he have feelings for him. One night, he claim to have special powers.

Good or Bad: Good

Relationship: He's interesting with Finn and Susan Strong. It might be possible that Joey and Steven were dating. Gambit and Nightcrawler always help Joey to overcome his fears and shyness. He being nice to Pops and Eileen. He help Iceman to befriend and calm to Flame Princess.

Like: N/A

Dislike : N/A

Others: He's kind of a shy person. Mostly, girls are interest to him. In his counterpart, Jo, she's more assertive to guys and much mature than Joey. He's the only boy that change clothing appearances.

* * *

Coming up is Chapter 1: Welcome to Ooo. The Regular Show and The X-Men gang finally reach to the land of Ooo. They meet Finn and Jake, and ask them where's Deadpool. They also meet Castro, who knows where he is. Where Deadpool is? You'll finded out in the next chapter.


	2. C1: Welcome to Ooo

**MB360:**** I don't own any, except my OC'S. Special Guest Character coming soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Ooo**

Before they going to the Adventure Time Universe, Beast have something to say to the team.

Beast: Before we go to the another universe, I make three sets of teleportation device to give us back to our universe.

Cyclops: That's great, Hank. Now we can get Deadpool and be on our way.

They on there way to the Adventure Time Universe. When they arrive, everything included them are different.

[(Laughing)]

Wolverine: What, bub?

[Look at yourself.]

They all were shocked.

Benson: What the…?

Mordecai: We looked different.

Iceman: Cool! I can get use to this.

Storm: Look! There's a tree house. Maybe someone might be in there.

Rigby: And that might be we find Deadpool, right?

X-23: Maybe, but not quite.

Logan pull out his claws.

Wolverine: Let's do this.

[Oh, boy!]

They went to the door, and about to breaching in.

Cyclops: Okay, team. now we just make sure someone in there.

He open the door and suddenly, a boy with a sword diving and attacking them. Wolverine block it and snatch away form it. Then the yellow, magical dog strength out to suffocate them.

The boy: Who are you and why are you here?

Wolverine: (Weakly) Were the X-Men, and were try to find Deadpool.

The dog: Wait, did you mention DP?

Mordecai: Deadpool, yes.

The dog stretch back to normal.

Jean: Speaking of it, who are you two?

The boy: I'm Finn the Human.

The dog: I'm Jake the Dog.

Cyclops: Scott Summers

Beast: Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy

Jean Grey: Jean Grey

Rouge: Anna Marie "Darkhölme"

Emma Frost: Emma Frost

Colossus: Piotr Nikolaievitch "Peter" Rasputin

Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner

Psylocke: Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock

Gambit: Rémy LeBeau

Iceman: Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake

Storm: Ororo Iqadi T'Challa-Wakandas

Cable: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers

Wolverine: James "Logan" Howlett

X-23: Laura Kinney

And the Regular Show cast introduce themselves also. And them another human who's blond, and have an eye patch.

?: What's going on, guys?

Jake: Don't worry, Castro. They here for DP.

Castro: Really? And hey, Skips.

Skips: Hey, Cast.

Castro: Been a while, huh?

Benson: Okay, where is Deadpool anyways? Do you too know?

Finn: No.

Jake: Didn't see him.

Castro: I know where he's at. Follow me.

Few minutes later, they getting close to the Candy Kingdom.

Margaret: So what happen to your eye?

Castro: I not a big deal.

Gambit: Come on, Mon Ami. Don't be a wimp.

Castro: Okay, I only tell you this. Under my patch gives me powers, after I drank the potion by accident.

Pops: OHH! How quite.

Castro: You know it, sir.

Eileen: (Whisper) I think I like this guy.

They arrive at front of the Kingdom.

Guard 1: Who go's here?

Castro: It's us. Me, Finn, and Jake. And I brought some friends.

Guard 2: Are they gonna eat us?

Castro: Uh…no.

Guard 1: Then you all may enter.

The open the door, and gang look around.

Muscle Man: Wow, bro! Everything make out of candy! Do you know who else make out of candy, My Mom! (Laugh)

Iceman: Freaking out man. Totally freaking out!

[Just stay cool, Robert. Everything will be over.]

Iceman: Right.

They made it inside of the castle.

Castro: Princess Bubblegum.

She's enter the room.

PB: Hey, guys. Who are they?

Castro: Them? They are the X-Men, and they here for Deadpool.

PB: What? Guards!

The X-Men was about to attack.

Wolverine: Come on, you candy guard.

Castro: Wait!

[Save by a human.]

Castro: They not like him. They from his world to take him back. Do you know what a he went.

PB: Of course! He's here!

Mordecai: Sweet.

PB: In my dungeon.

They all gasps.

M&R: Aw, what?

They follow her to the dungeon, where they see Deadpool lock up.

Finn: Wade, what did you do now?

He was sleeping.

Wolverine: Hey bub… WAKE UP!

Deadpool wake up instantly.

[Well someone's not in their mood.]

[_You telling me, man._]

Deadpool: Logan, Scott, Cable, Everyone! It's been a while! How you guys going?

TBC…

* * *

Next is Chapter 2: The Offspring and The Vampire Queen. The gang now facing Deadpool's new member of the Deadpool Corps, Steven Wilson. And Mordecai is interest to Marceline, and become friends, or more than that? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. C2: The Offspring and The Vampire Queen

MB360: Okay, last time, The Regular X-Men gang was travel to the Adventure Time Universe, to find Deadpool, but he in the dungeon. What will happen now? I don't own anything, except my OC'S.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Offspring and The Vampire Queen

Everyone was looking at Deadpool.

Deadpool: What?

Finn: Wade, what did you do this time?

Deadpool: Nothing, really.

Cyclops: See? Their's nothing that he do wrong.

[Wait for it.]

[Wait for what?]

Deadpool: Nothing, except graffiti the walls, eat and injure candy people, destroying the houses, assault and killed the guards, and call Bonnibel every name in the book, in German.

[Oh, Shoot! He did all of that, white box?!]

[Not lying. It's all true.]

Castro: (Sighs) We told you about changing your ways. Why did you do something like that?

Deadpool: Um… very good question. Um…

Then, someone came from the ground, in Deadpool's cell.

?: (Groans)

It was another human, who is dress like Deadpool.

?: Finally, I got to the right… (Nervous) plllllllllll…. Oh, sh*t. Hi, guys. How's it been?

Castro: Steven. I hope you not doing something that's gets you into trouble.

Steven: What are you talking about? I was discovering underground.

He look at the team.

Steven: Who are they?

Castro: They are the… Regular X-Men gang, right?

Benson: Just X-Men.

Wolverine: Alright, bub. Why are you in here for?

Steven: IDK, bub. Why are you here?

[Ha! Copying a person question. That's usual.]

Wolverine: Whatever.

Cyclops: Apparently, that Deadpool was still in the team, so we here to bring him back, even he don't wanted to. So, that's answer your question, kid?

Mordecai: Uh, Scott. He's gone.

Rigby: And so did Deadpool!

They look at the empty cell, then the window, where they see Deadpool and Steven making their escape.

Castro: I knew it!

Bubblegum: (Anger) That evil lying son-of-a…

* * *

Outside the kingdom…

Steven: Woooo-hhhoooo!

Deadpool: I can believe it takes you 10 times to dig me up.

[And I can't believe that you actually in their for 3 days.]

Deadpool: Anyways, we need to hid before we get caught.

Steven: I don't know a place to hide. And I not take any chances to hid any of the places.

Deadpool: We should hide in Marceline's House. She doesn't mind at all.

Steven: What? Do you even realize what is she going to do if she find out we sneak in or hide in her house?

Deadpool: Good point, but not buying it.

Steven: Why do I even bother?

* * *

Back in the Candy Kingdom…

Cyclops: We will find them, Princess. Don't you worry.

Benson: Alright. Me, Pops, Skips, and other stay here. Mordecai, Rigby, Logan, Storm, Iceman, Cable, Scott, Jean, Rouge, and Gambit are going to find them.

Muscle Man: Yeah, it's on with those troublemakers.

Benson: No, Muscle Man. You and Fives also to stay here too.

Muscle Man: Aww! This sucks.

Rigby: You can say that again, it's going to take forever to find him.

Wolverine: Guys, don't sweat. I'm a tracker. I can smell them.

He smells, then grinned.

Wolverine: Found them, follow me.

[Um, hm.]

Iceman: Okay, I don't get it.

* * *

Few Minutes Later, at the cave…

Wolverine: We getting closer.

They all spotted a house.

Storm: Finn, do you know someone who live in the house?

Finn: Yeah, that's Marceline's House.

Mordecai: Who's Marceline?

Jake: She's a vampire queen. She's 1000 years old.

Iceman: Logan is close to 200 years old, and he's always got the younger chicks, with his smell.

Wolverine growled at Iceman and scared him a little.

[Ha! But that's is true though, except the smell part.]

Castro: Hope they in there. Who knows what will happen next?

Finn knocked on the door. The door was open and it was Marceline.

Finn and Jake: Marceline!

Marceline: Sup guys. Who are those freaks with you?

Wolverine's claws came out.

Cyclops: Easy, Logan.

Jean: Were the X-Men. We are looking for Wade and Steven Wilson.

Finn: They was wondering have you seen them.

Marceline: Um, no. Why?

Wolverine: Because I can sense their smell. They might be in the house.

Marceline: … I can smell red on Deadpool, but not on Steven.

Wolverine: That's all I needed to know, cause I smell Steven, bub. Come on.

Finn, Jake, and Marceline stared at the X-Men, as they going inside the house.

Marceline: Did he just call be bub?

Mordecai: He says that to anyone.

Rigby: Don't have a reason why.

And they all went inside. Wolverine sense even more of Steven in Marceline's room. He grinned.

Wolverine: Their close.

Storm: Your sure, Logan?

Wolverine: 100 percent.

Finn: So, can you tell where they are?

Iceman: Of course he can. Mostly in this room, the two are right in…

Wolverine slash the closet door into pieces, which both Deadpool and Steven in there.

Iceman: … the closet.

[Guess your late.]

[Oh, snap! Snap! Snap!]

Deadpool: Please they won't find us here! Please they won't find us here! Please they won't find us here! Please they won't find us here!

As he close his eyes, and Steven was taping him.

Steven: Um, Wade. They found us.

Deadpool: Great. That just freaking great!

Cyclops: Give up, Deadpool. You'll just have to come with us, and no one will get hurt.

Steven: Before that, here a surprise to you all, and it's called… a Pineapple Surprise!

He throw an explosive pineapple at them, manage to get away.

Mordecai: Where did they go?

Cable: They got away, again.

* * *

Outside…

Steven: Twice, we run away form them.

Deadpool: Yeah, and what are they gonna do now?

Then lightning strikes at them, and the gang catching up to them.

Cyclops: I told you, no one have to get hurt.

Steven: Guess someone is.

As he cocking his guns. Deadpool grab his Katana.

Deadpool: Let's Dance!

[Feels like the Army of Two, right?]

[No, not a bit.]

Steven starts firing at them. Cyclops shooting lasers, with Cable shooting alongside. He transported to them, punch them to the ground. Deadpool was battling Storm, and Jean.

Deadpool: Oh, no. I'm outnumber against girls, what am I going to do? Oh I know!

As Storm and Jean Grey fired at Deadpool, he out two grenades and throw at them, with is exploded. Steven was attack Gambit, who threw cards at him.

Steven: That's the best you can do?

Gambit: If you don't like it, have the ace!

Steven: How about ace in my ass, turd?!

He shoot Gambit in the arm, and kicked him. Now it's only Finn, Jake, Marceline, Mordecai, Rigby, Iceman, and Wolverine.

Steven: Alright, who's first?

Wolverine charge at Steven, but Deadpool was a front of him.

Deadpool: I take care of Logan, you get the rest.

Steven: Really? Can this story getting even worst?

[Well, MLP and Ultimate Spider-Man Characters might be appear.]

Steven: What? I meant the other thing. (Sighs) Never mind.

He take out his katanas, and start attacking. Iceman frozen him, but with his flamethrower, which unexpected appear, fires at Iceman, make him weak. Then, Mordecai punch Steven, that makes him lose his flamethrower.

Steven: Oh, so you punch like a man, huh? I show you a real punch.

Steven teleported to Mordecai, and punch him so hard, he fly up to the air. Then, Finn takes out his sword, and attacking Steven, while Jake stretch himself and tie all over Steven. He sighs and teleported again.

Steven: You guys are f*ck*ng stupid.

Take out a semtex, and stick in to the ground were Finn and Jake was at.

Steven: I run, if I were you.

They both run, and the semtex exploded. Then, Rigby was jumping on Steven's face. He grab Rigby, punch him, and throw him to the Iceman.

Steven: I guess that's all of them.

An axe base hit Steven in the back. Marceline was behind him, retrieving her axe base. Steven's wounds recovering, cause of his healing powers.

Marceline: Steven, why?

Steven: Why what?

Marceline: Why did you do all of this?

Steven: For starters, the "X-Men" wanted to get Deadpool and bring him home. I can't let them do that to him. He's like a father to me. And I can't let him leave.

Marceline: Look at this! Do you actually thing with Deadpool around in Ooo, there aren't be no to trouble?

Steven: If it about having feelings about me…

Marceline: NO! That was years ago!

Steven: Oh. Well, I'm sorry. Maybe if you talk to your daddy, it can make thing more smoother, you vampire b*tch.

[Oh, God! He crossing the line!]

[He's dead!]

Marceline: You called me WHAT?!

Steven: YOU HEARD ME!

Then, Marceline turn into a huge and scary monster.

Steven: Ha, never seen you like that, when you chasing…

Marceline grab Steven in the neck, making him to choke and unable to breath normally.

Marceline: I'LL KILL YOU!

Steven: (Choking) No, you can't.

Marceline: I MEAN IT!Steven: (Choking) NO! You can't kill me! Healing Factors?

He slowly take out a piston, and fire at Marceline. He was free and shoot her with darts, to change her back to normal. She's was on the ground and Steven was a front.

Steven: I'm very sorry, Marcy.

He throw his gun, and get the gun with real bullets.

Steven: Sorry for acting like a total d*ck.

He aim a Marceline. Once he begin to fire, Rouge touch Steven, make him lose some of his energy.

Rouge: Sorry, but you need to calm down.

Steven become weak, and release his gun. Mordecai get up and punch Steven in the face, harder than his.

Steven: (Weak) I like to order a chimichanga.

He was unconscious. The others was recovered and injured.

Mordecai: Steven Wilson? More like Steven Weakson.

M&R: OOOOHHHH…..OOOOWWWW!

Cyclops: Where's Logan and Deadpool?

As they seeing them, stabbing each other, and then a punch each other in the faces, knocking themselves out.

[DOUBLE KNOCK OUT!]

Iceman: I get Logan.

Finn: (Painful) We got to go to the Candy Kingdom, ASAP.

Rouge: Alright, sug.

As she and Gambit grabbing Marceline.

Gambit: Let go, mon ami.

At the Candy Kingdom…

Emma: OMG, what happen?

Cyclops: Things got ugly and painful.

Mordecai: But, we got them.

Margaret: You need a medic, right away.

Wolverine: Thing is what are going to do to them?

As he pointed out to both Wilsons.

Few hours later, they all been recovered. Steven recovered and end up in the insane asylum cell.

Steven: What the hell?

Castro: It's for your own good, Steven.

Steven: No! You can do this! They can't take Deadpool away!

Castro: Sorry, Steve. But it's have to be.

At the other room…

Beast: No! No! No! NO!

Cyclops: Hank, what happen?

Beast: The transporter devices! Their not working!

Benson: What?! How can we get home now?!

Beast: I don't know.

Wolverine: Great, we stuck in this universe, 'til the device is working.

Deadpool: Ha! Ha! I'm not going anywhere.

The guards hold Deadpool.

Deadpool: What the…?

PB: You not off the hook. You still face the consequences of my kingdom.

Deadpool: Oh, right.

Rigby: Wait, where's Mordecai?

Finn: Has anyone seen Marceline?

In the Hallway…

Marceline: So your Mordecai?

Mordecai: Yeah. Look, I know Steven is formerly your boyfriend, but he's kind of a crazy person.

Marceline: Of course he is. He isn't like that before.

Mordecai: Well, Steven changes his ways, and not acting nice. You deserve a better person.

Marceline: You really mean that?

Mordecai: Of course. Why?

Marceline: Because, I just found a person who is better.

She kissed him. While that, Margaret was watching the whole thing. Few minutes later, Margaret was crying, and both Eileen and Jean Grey confront her.

Jean: It's going to be find.

Margaret: I can't believe Mordecai was going out with the Vampire girl.

Eileen: Don't worry, Margaret. You at least have friends who cares.

Margaret: Yeah.

Jean: Don't worry. We just explored, and have fun. It will be great.

Cyclops: Don't get too comfortable. Magneto still looking for us, and who knows what might happen next.

At the X-Men Universe…

Magneto: NO! How did they just disappear like that?!

?: It's because they in the other universe.

As he saw the bald man with a while lab coat.

?: Allowed me to introduce myself. I'm the Professor.

Magneto: What do you want?

The Professor: We know what we both want, and I know were the X-Men is at. And your forces will help mine.

Magneto: Why?

The Professor: I only wanted Wolverine, and the rest is yours. Do we have a deal?

Magneto smiled. At the Baxter Building, Weasel with Bob saw the entire thing.

Weasel: Uh-oh. They all in danger. We have to something. Bob, you get many of the former X-Men members.

Bob: Alright, Fine.

Weasel: Don't worry, guy. Help is on the way.

TBC...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wanna Be Enigma and More Back Up**. Magneto and The Professor travels to Ooo to stop the X-Men, but Weasel and Bob sent more members. Plus, Margaret talks to Steven, about Marceline and Mordecai, and Joey N. Hardy travels to the Ice Kingdom to save a princess. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	4. Update

**Hey guys, It's me. I'm still alive, but with a new name called "The Iron Patriot". Sorry for my delayed :(, I was really busy. But don't worry; new chapters will be posted ASAP.**

**Remember: I'll be seen as a Patriot. Well Se-ya!**


End file.
